sfgamefandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Atributy jednotlivých ras a classů
V tomto monočlánku vám představím počáteční atributy jednotlivých ras i classů. Pokud si nevíte rady, jakou postavu vytvořit, tento článek vám rozhodně pomůže. Upozornění: Pokud vidíte obrázky pod sebou nebo jinak špatně postavené (mají být vedle sebe , obrázek postavy, vedle toho atributy) je mi líto, ale stránka je dělaná na širokoúhlé obrazovce a může se stát, že obrázky uvidíte špatně. Pokud ano, ke každému obrázku patří atribut vpravo od něj. Kdybyste nemohli rozeznat co patří k čemu, jen chvíli podržte myš na obrázku atributů a objeví se vám název obrázku,ve kterém je vždy i rasa kam patří. Pro informaci - takhle by to mělo vypadat http://www.postimage.org/image.php?v=aV1VdP9 . ='Kouzelníci'= Člověk - Elf Soubor:Člověk2.png Soubor:Clovek_status.png Soubor:Elf2.png Soubor:Elf_status_2.png Trpaslík - Gnóm Soubor:Trpaslík.png Soubor:Trp_status.png Soubor:Gnóm.png Soubor:Gnóm_status.png Ork - Temný Elf Soubor:Ork.png Soubor:Ork_status.png Soubor:Temný_elf.png Soubor:Dark_elf_status.png Skřítek - Démon ='Shrnutí výhod: Kouzelníci'= Každá rasa má určitě něco do sebe. Zrovna pro kouzelníky je ovšem nejdůležitější Inteligence,Výdrž a Štěstí- z jednoduchého důvodu. Vysoká inteligence vám zvyšuje odolnost proti mágům a zároveň zvyšuje sílu poškození, které vy způsobujete. Výdrž je důležitá už jen proto, že na ní závisí počet vašich životů. Díky vyššímu štěstí máte možnost, že se vám na protivníka povede kritikal , jelikož vyšší štěstí se rovná vyšší kritický zásah. Ovšem pozor, štěstí se samozřejmě vyplatí, ale nevyplácejte na něj všechny své peníze, hned vysvětlím proč. Počet procent "možnosti kritického zásahu" se dá jednoduše spočítat - šance kritiku je štěstí krát 5 a děleno úrovní protivníka (při souboji), procenta co vidíte ve svém statusu v záložce postava se pak dělí úrovní vaší - čili jednoduchý závěr, čím vyšší level jste, tím nižší šanci na krit máte. V tom případě si myslím že lepší je peníze utrácet na plusování inteligence a výdrže, než na kritický zásah, který je stejně menší a menší - což neznamená, že ho nemáte plusovat vůbec!:) (Můj názor) Zpět k rasám: V následující tabulce můžete vidět, jaká rasa má nejvyšší jednotlivé atributy. Ráda bych upozornila, že ne vždy je dobré vybírat si postavy, které mají příliš rozličné atributy, například elf a člověk sice v ničem moc nevynikají, za to však mají všechny atributy v tom zlatém středu. Kdežto například Dark elf má nejvyšší inteligenci, ovšem zbytek nám dost hapruje , tudíž pokud si vyberete rasu, která má nevyvážené atributy je pak důležité naplusovat o to více ty nízké.V tabulce není uvedeno poškození, jelikož při vytváření postavy i stejné rasy se vždy liší v několika málo číslech - ta se však pohybují vždy okolo čísel uvedených výše v tabulkách atributů jednotlivých ras. Nyní tabulka nejlepších. Soubor:Shrnutí_mág.png ='Bojovnící'= Člověk - Elf Soubor:Clovek_muz.png Soubor:Clovek_mail_status.png Soubor:Elf_muž.png Soubor:Elf_mail_status.png Trpaslík - Gnóm Soubor:Trpaslík_chlap.png Soubor:Trp_mail_status.png Soubor:Gnóm_chlap.png Soubor:Gnóm_mail_status.png Ork - Temný Elf Soubor:Ork_chlap.png Soubor:Ork_mail_status.png Soubor:Temny_elf_chlap.png Soubor:Temný_elf_mail_status.png Skřítek - Démon Soubor:Skřítek_chlap.pngSoubor:Skřítek_mail_status.png Soubor:Mail_demon.png Soubor:Demon_mail_status.png ='Shrnutí výhod: Bojovníci'= Pro všechny bojovníky je nejdůležitější Síla, Výdrž a Štěstí. Na síle závisí poškození, které způsobíte protivníkovi, čím vyšší síla, tím větší rány dáváte. Výdrž samozřejmě proto,že jsou na ni závislé životy, což je hlavní devize bojovníků. Například na 25 levelu můžete mít i 35 tisíc života, což je dost slušné oproti mágovi, který má například jen 12 tisíc. Nesmíme ovšem zapomenout, že bojovníci mají malou inteligenci, kterou je třeba plusovat. Vyšší inteligence zaručí vyšší odolnost vůči mágům, takže když ji nebudete zvyšovat ,nemuselo by vás zachránit ani takovéhle množství životů.To platí i pro zvyšování obratnosti, která zase zvyšuje odolnost vůči průzkumníkům.Štěstí zvyšujeme jak jen to půjde, bojovník sám o sobě moc velké rány nedává, jeho hlavní předností je množství života, tudíž se někdy ten pěkný kritikalek hodí. Štěstí rozhodně doporučuji zvyšovat.V následující tabulce jsou rasy které nejvíc vynikají v jednotlivých atributech. Připomínám ovšem, že někdy je lepší vybrat si postavy s vyváženými atributy, než ty které mají něco moc velké, nebo moc nízké.Je to ovšem na vás :) Poškození opět neuvádím - z důvodu nepřesnosti údajů. Poškození se vždy pohybuje +- okolo čísel uvedených v tabulkách u jednotlivých ras. Soubor:Shrnutí_bojovníci.png ='Průzkumníci'= Člověk - Elf 284x284px Soubor:Elf_female.png Soubor:Elf_female_status.png Trpaslík - Gnóm Soubor:Trp_male.png Soubor:Trp_male_status.png Soubor:Gnom_male.png Soubor:Gnóm_male_status.png Ork - Temný Elf Soubor:Ork_female.png Soubor:Ork_female_status.png Soubor:Delf_female.png Soubor:Dark_elf_female_status.png Skřítek - Démon Soubor:Skřítek_male.png Soubor:Skřítek_male_status.png Soubor:Demon_male.png Soubor:Demon_male_status.png ='Shrnutí výhod: Průzkumníci'= Pro průzkumníky je nejdůležitější Obratnost, Výdrž a Štěstí. Vyšší obratnost zaručuje větší škody napáchané na vašem protivníkovi a také možnost tzv. vyhnutí , kdy se do vás protivník ani netrefí a nezpůsobí vám žádné škody. Výdrž klasicky - život. Čím vyšší výdrž tím vyšší počet životů - důležité u každého classu. Štěstí, jako průzkumník nemáte zrovna moc velkou sílu útoku, zudíž je pro vás kritikal důležitý. Čím více budete plusovat štěstí, tím větší procentuelní šance na kritikal bude. Nezapoměňte ovšem, že s vyšším levelem se šance na kritikal snižuje (proč? viz shrnutí kouzelníci). V následující tabulce vám představím šampióny jednotlivých atributů. Nenechme se ovšem zmást. Je jasně že pokud má nějaký char něco někde pěkně vysoké, bude mít i něco pěkně nízké ! Doporučuji char s vyrovnaným počtem atributů - lepší na plusování . :) Ovšem je to na vás samozřejmě. Tady tabulka (Poškození opět neuvádím - z důvodu nepřesnosti údajů. Poškození se vždy pohybuje +- okolo čísel uvedených v tabulkách u jednotlivých ras.) Soubor:Shrnutí_luk.png Užijte si Shakes and Fidget, snad jsem pomohla. :)